Persons with limitations in relation with their eyesight, for example blind persons and visually impaired persons, have difficulties when being situated in a new location, such as when entering a vehicle for travelling purposes, for example. Due to the limited or even non-existing eyesight, these users, i.e. these passengers, orient themselves for example by a blindman's stick. Another way of orientation is to rely on acoustic impression. However, in relation with getting on-board a vehicle, for example when embarking and disembarking a train or aircraft, visually impaired persons are confronted with a stressful situation, since these moments are rather hectic, because usually a large number of persons want to enter or exit the vehicle at the same time, which time, in addition, is usually rather limited. For a better service, visually impaired persons may thus be guided by a personal guide, for example, when getting on-board an aircraft. For further support, airlines often allow visually impaired persons, or other handicapped passengers, to enter the aircraft in advance before the usual boarding process starts. However, such boarding processes are not regulated in the same way, for example, in rail traffic or in subways or other tram traffic. A particular challenge for visually impaired passengers is finding the right location on-board the vehicle and the particular services provided, which are regularly located at a number of differing places. In addition, visually impaired passengers also have difficulties in using lavatories on-board of vehicles, for example because functional equipment is not always located at the same place. Further, lavatories are usually used by a visually impaired person alone, and not with a guiding and supporting person, since a lavatory is a place of privacy and intimacy, and also because lavatories on-board of vehicles are usually rather small due to limited available space.